


Protector

by Foreversfangirl



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Reader-Insert, parenting, soft, soft!Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl
Summary: A near death experience has emotions running high on the Razor Crest
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 174





	Protector

“Get him out of here!” Din shouted, laying down cover fire. You clutched the child to your chest and made a run for it. You knew if you could just make it to the Crest, you’d be able to seal yourselves in. Out of the reach of the Imps. 

The sound of the speeders behind you in the distance caused a wave of panicky adrenaline to spread throughout your body. You could not outrun a speeder, but the ship was right there. 

Blood pounded in your ears, you wished you had a sling for the baby so you could use your arms for momentum, or to fire off a couple shots if it came down to it. The Crest was right there. 50 feet in front of you. 

Suddenly you were struck hard from behind, throwing you forward. The child flew from your arms and tumbled to the ground. The rider of one of the speeders had fired off a shot, hitting you square in the back. Thank the maker for good body armor. 

You could feel your face is scraped and bleeding, and your back radiated a dull aching pain. But it didn’t matter. You dragged yourself up and limped towards the child who was also trying to get up. 

The sound of the speeder stalled, the rider had stopped. They were coming towards you. You reached the baby just as the solider hit you over the head with something blunt and heavy. You dropped to the ground. Head screaming in pain. You vision blurry, you lunged for the legs in front of you. You successfully knocked him over. 

Your own ragged breathing the only distinguishable sound you could make out as you tried to fight off the solider. And then you’re on your back, staring up at the sky. Body empty of all feeling, thought and energy. Tears streamed down your face as you closed your eyes. 

Din was coming up on the Crest, knowing you were perused, he was afraid to catch up. But he had to. Speeder sat running some distance away from the ship, and then saw you. 

Laying on your back bleeding from the head, breathing shallowly with a vacant look in your eye. The child at your shoulder trying desperately to get your attention by “talking” and pulling at your hair. 

The solider on the speeder lay beside you, head at an odd angle and arm very clearly broken. 

“(Y/n),” he said cautiously approaching you. You did not answer. He knelt down beside you. He came into your view, it took all of your concentration to bring his T visor into focus. He was speaking you presumed, but you couldn’t make the garbled sounds into coherent words. 

It was bad, and Din knew it. He scooped you up, and brought you into the ship, his little son toddling in behind him. He set you down on the floor, and moved quickly to get the box of first aid supplies. He gingerly turned you over in his arms, to apply a bacta spray to your head wound. He hoped it would be enough. When he turned you back over, he found that your eyes were closed, but your breathing was evening out. He took that as a good sign. 

With one hand he unlatched his cape, and carefully placed it under your head. He left you where you lay, and went to close the the hull door. He turned to the child,

“Stay with her,” he instructed, the baby chirped back in response. Din climbed the ladder into the cockpit, and prepared the ship to take off. His mind buzzed with anxiety. He wanted to get in the air, and set the ship to autopilot. Get off the wretched planet, and make you more comfortable. 

It struck him that you very well could have died if he hadn’t gotten to you when he did. You still might, if your head wound is worse than he thought. He didn’t know what he would do if you died. Especially protecting his son. He hadn’t quite sorted out how he felt about you yet. He knew he was fond of you. You were strong willed and quick thinking, but you were also incredibly gentle with the child and with him. He was thankful to have an extra pair of hands around on the ship to help him out, and even more so to have someone who knew a thing or two about caring for children. 

With the ship now cruising through hyperspace heading towards Nevarro, Din climbed back down the ladder. You were sitting up, but bent over forward resting your elbows on your knees cradling your head in your hands. The baby clung to your boot, and made low gibbering noises with eyes closed right. 

Din sat down beside you, and cautiously placed a hand on your shoulder. 

“Hey...” he ventured, suddenly unsure of what to say. You mumbled something he couldn’t quite make out. It was then he realized, you were crying. His grip on your shoulder tightened

“(Y/n), are you in pain?” He asked with growing concern. That was the last of the bacta spray, and he didn’t have anything stronger.

“I couldn’t save him,” you wept, raising your head to look at the child, still clutching your boot. You moved to bring the child into your arms. 

Din paused, confused at your reaction. “He is safe,” 

You didn’t look up, you didn’t say anything. But you cradled the baby, stroking his little green cheek tenderly. 

“I was so close,” you said softly “so close to letting go. Not even 20 feet from the ship, and he would have been safe. And all I could do was lay there,” 

You finally turned to look at your companion. He doesn’t say anything. 

“If anyone else in the galaxy had come before you did. The baby would be gone,” You turned away, once again gazing at the child. Silence settled over the room. 

Din finally broke the silence “You were at death’s door. You almost died to save him. That is more than anyone can ask of you,” 

Fresh tears streamed down your face 

“(Y/n) you beat a man to death, and saved my son” he said “I owe you everything” 

Without warning, you leaned your head over and placed it on his shoulder. He didn’t exactly know what to do, never having someone need him in such a personal way. So he did the only thing he could think of, he leaned his head over to rest on top of yours. His eyes drifted down to the child resting in your arms. He couldn’t help but think how pleasant the feeling was. Not that you were in pain, but that you trusted him and looked to him for comfort. 

“I love him so much,” you said quietly “he cries, gets into things he shouldn’t, throws up on me, keeps me up all hours... but I love him more than I ever thought I could love something” 

“He’s your son too,” he replied with a hint of a laugh 

“He is isn’t he,” you agreed “I never thought I would be a parent” 

“Neither did I,” 

Silence once again settled over the Crest, but a comfortable one. The child’s big eyes had begun to droop, neither Din nor you could tear away your gaze. With the baby now sleeping peacefully in your embrace, you felt a better about the situation. You were surprised Din had indulged this behavior for this long, physical touch... talking about feelings... not really his area. But you didn’t want it to end. Not this moment. Not this journey. Not this life... you really had walked the line between life and death and you were not ready to kick the bucket yet. 

“Thank you,” you said “for saving my life” 

Din considered chose his next words very carefully “I had to”... maybe those weren’t the right words, they sounded disjointed and procedural. And extremely contrary to the intimate moment the two of you were sharing...

“I don’t want to do this without you” he blurted out. Now you didn’t know what to say. You pulled away from him, turning to face him, hoping to gage what he meant. Unfortunately the helmet hid any indication of deeper meaning. 

Your sudden disengagement from him startled him a bit. He cursed himself for saying that. 

You were confused. Did he mean he didn’t want to continue traveling with the child without the extra help... or was it something more? 

Din’s mind raced with ways to explain himself, but he was never the best at verbalizing anything. So once again he did the only thing he could think of. He placed his hands on your upper arms, and leaned his head in to touch the forehead of his helmet to your head. 

“You, me and the kid” he said “we belong together” he swallowed hard hoping you would understand. You placed your free hand behind his head, and pressed into his strange embrace. A shy smile crossed your lips. 

“The two of you, are my world” you said “and I would die to protect it” 

Din chuckled lightly “Let’s hope it never comes to that”


End file.
